The wake up call
by WolfwithGuns
Summary: Natsu the sky lion that you didn't know that tsuna had, woke you up out of your deep blissful sleep; Tsuna decides to make you breakfast as an apology, What was on the menu? Pancakes, Bacon and... you? (ONE-SHOT Reader x OOC Tsuna) Disclaimer: not my writing


_**~The wake up call~**_

by, unknown

**Authors note - This will probably be the only time I will do an authors note to the people of ****fan fiction. This story is not mine but from someone who has taken it down years ago. Me, the nerd I am, I copied it on a word document before it disappeared on the internet. I really liked the writing style and of course have a love for Tsunayoshi Sawada so I decided to post this story for the people of the internet to enjoy. Again I was not the one who wrote this, so this will be a one shot; reader x Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

**Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY WRITING, I will be posting soon with my own tsuna x oc story. If anyone knows who the writer of this story is please PM me so I may credit the writer. Otherwise enjoy the one-shot**

**Warning - Adult content/Sexual content (NOT A LEMON, but there will be oral ONLY)/Tsunayoshi Sawada OOC**

* * *

The first thing you feel when you wake up is the sensation of a warm and wet tongue gently scraping against your cheek affectionately.

Wait. Tongue?!

You shot up awake and stared into unblinking amber eyes of one very large lion looking back at you fondly. The lion yawned and stretched out while you stared, open-mouthed before a sound bubbled up from your throat and you scrambled away from that bed at the speed of light. You heard the crashing of Tsuna's lamp and felt a bit of sympathy but that quickly stamped out the minute that the lion gave a little rumble and you let out a scream that echoes through the Sawada household while that lion looks at you with what seemed to be worry. Gingerly, gently, you stood up and tried to move back from the slowly approaching lion and hit the book case behind you with another loud crash and books fall at your feet. You curl into a ball at the growl that resounds straight from the lion's mouth and through your whole body. You peeked out from your spot on the floor and the lion seemed to visibly relax once he got a good look at you. With shaking fingers, you reach down for anything to defend yourself with and find only useless paperback novels.

"Nice kitty… good boy? DON'T EAT ME!" You waved the books at his face and the lion looks at you with that same almost worry on its face before shaking its mane out and taking another slow step towards you. You flinch; pick up another book to wave at his face uselessly. The lion simply blinked slowly at you, as if waiting for you to calm down before he did anything. He sat down in front of you; tail wagging slightly and the hackles on your chest rose when he stared at you with those large, powerful eyes but didn't move a single muscle. He was waiting to attack you, you were sure. As soon as you put that book down he was going to lunge for your throat and tear it out. He was going to leap at you and that would be the end and way before you even got to be a chef. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, I DON'T TASTE VERY GOOD!" You shout before the lion blinks at you again, giving you a clear look that you translate into _calm down_ before he gets up again and you hold up your copy of…

_Fifty Shades of Grey? Why does Tsuna have that_? You think before you feel something gently rubbing against your cheek and you gasp as the lion's head rubs against you and he lets out a little purr of delight before laying down at your feet and rolling over onto his side to rest his head on your legs and stare up at you with that same expression on his face that seems a lot less dangerous and more loving.

"N-nice kitty… good boy…" you murmur, hoping to keep him calm while he yawns again and you pat a shaky hand against his mane and he lets out another rumbling purr. You yank your hand back and grip the book in the other tighter, ready to defend yourself with your feeble weapon. You raise the book above your head when the lion moves again and stands up with a yawn. "NOPE! YOU'RE NOT EATING ME! I SWEAR YOU WON'T BE EATING M-"

The first thing Tsuna sees the minute he steps into his room, in a flurry of movement from that horrible, girlish scream of terror, is his boxed animal standing in front of one very scared (Name) waving a book in his face, to protect herself from those claws and teeth and it takes him less than a second to crack a grin while she shook the book at his boxed animal.

"TSUNA! HELP ME OUT! I DON'T KNOW HOW HE GOT HERE, BUT CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!" You shout while tries to not laugh at how comical you looked standing there, waving a book at a huge lion who seemed to be the picture of contentment as you moved slowly away from Natsu who looked at you eagerly and so lovingly it was hard to believe that this same huge lion could strike terror into most people when they saw him.

"That's… that's… that's Natsu, he's my pet you could say," he managed to say something without cracking up before he finally couldn't hold it in and he started laughing at you. "You were going to defend yourself with my mom's Fifty Shades of Grey…? That would've protected you from his claws and teeth for sure."

"… Are you laughing at me?!" You shout while he ends up in hysterics because you chucked the book at his head and glared at him. "Asshole! That's not funny!" Which only makes him laugh harder and at least you could say that his laughter sounded pleasant. "I COULD'VE BEEN EATEN."

"I doubt that. He's tame, see?" He takes a step towards the lion—Natsu or whatever—and the lion bows his head and allows him to stroke his mane with another loud rumbling purr of pleasure. You tense, expecting him to spring and instead all that happens is that Natsu licks his master's cheek lovingly and the soft smile on Tsuna's face is more than enough proof for you to think he might be safe. He continues to pet the lion and finally he looks at you and holds his hand out.

"I'm not going near him. He might like _you_, but he might want to eat _me_."

"Just come here." Tsuna sighs and gently takes your shaky hand while you gulp nervously and feel soft fur underneath your fingertips and Natsu purrs again, louder this time since your fingers are rubbing comforting circles on his ears and you can feel the body heat from the man behind you, turning your face red while he whispered in your ear. "See? He likes you. He won't hurt you." His voice was so soothing against your ear that a delicious little shiver ran down your spine before you remembered you were still angry with him.

"O-okay, so he won't hurt me. Where did you go, anyway? Who leaves a person alone with a lion in the first place?!" You say, turning around and accidentally bumping against his chest before he backs away from you finally. Hands on your hips and a scowl set on your mouth, Tsuna has to resist the impulse to laugh when your scowl looks more like a pout than anything else.

"I was coming up here to ask if you wanted breakfast. Forgive me?" His voice is purely sugary and sweet and you roll your eyes before lightly punching him in the stomach. He pouts at you, looking down at you with a mixture of pure tragedy and mischief in his bright amber eyes while you give a huffy little sigh and smile. You can honestly say you love it when he smiles back at you and makes your heart do a little leap. He really ought to smile more often.

"Oh, fine, you big baby, what did you have in mind?"

"Come downstairs and see," he says, taking your hand gently until another amused chuckle escapes his mouth and you look at him in confusion, "But first, can you tell me why you thought Fifty Shades of Grey would defend you against a lion?" He gingerly picks up the book with two fingers, as if it's cursed and tosses it across the room, far away from you. "I know it's a shitty book, but what was it going to do against my fearsome lion? I didn't know that trying to cuddle was considered his dinner ritual."

"S-SHUT UP!"

**_XXX_**

"You can cook?" Is the first thing you say to Tsuna as the delicious smell of breakfast wafts up your nose and makes you give a blissful little sigh or pure delight as you sit down into a comfortable island chair and watch him flip pancakes in a pan on the stove with precise precision.

"Yeah," he shrugs, as if it doesn't matter but the sparkle in your eyes is secretly pleasing him and making him feel slightly warm, "Usually I cook when mom isn't feeling well," he sets down those pancakes you've been eyeing in front of you and it takes all your self-control not to drool when he moves on to the bacon and he chuckles when he sees you eyeing it greedily. "It just sort of grew on me after a while," he snaps you out of your staring and the amused look on his face makes your face turn red and you look away from him. "I'm not as good as you, obviously, but I can make a mean breakfast."

"Hmmm… well, I'm flattered you went to the trouble just for me," you bite back a smile when you swear you see his face turn red from your compliment and he offers you some bacon which you greedily gobble up and give a little moan, "Mm~ so delicious~ You know, I could've just made breakfast for you," you take a bite of the pancake and grin as it's just the right amount of fluffiness and you don't notice the brunet giving a little cough at the delicious little moan you let slip out of your mouth.

"I wanted to do something nice for you," he admitted, surprising you and nearly making you chew on your fork in shock before he turned around and set his own plate, "Is that so wrong? I do like to thank people for helping me," he takes a bite of pancake and you two sit in a nice companionable silence for a while, the only sound between the two of you is your chewing before you take a gulp of orange juice and set down your fork.

"You're welcome." The unspoken words between the two of you hang in the air before you turn back to your juice and wait for him to say something, "I just hope that you're alright."

"I'm fine." The silence settles between you two, except this time it's more awkward and less like the pleasant, friendly one from before. The tension in the air is dripping between the two of you, squeezing out the friendliness and replacing it with something a bit more palpable and neither of you are sure what it is, but you do know that it doesn't feel bad, it just feels… _edgy_. There's something crackling in the air that is spreading into the space between you two. You don't know what it is, but the man sitting across from you knows the feeling too well and it causes something to boil in his belly that he is so very familiar with and it makes an annoyed sigh pass between his lips and whatever friendly mood was from before is suddenly gone with the sharp force of his intake of breath and you bite your lip while he wishes you weren't so close to him. He swears he can taste the tension in the air and the feeling doesn't sit well with him and his fingers curl into a fist to try and settle it down before he does something incredibly stupid or drastic to end the nice morning he was having.

"Where's Nana?" You say as a way to relieve the tension between you two, and Tsuna sets his fork down.

"She had to run a few errands; she'll be back in a few hours. It's just us, for a while," something about the way he says that brings the tension back full force and you swallow whatever words that wanted to escape your throat back up.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," you say, rubbing your cheek before you offer to take his plate with your own and stand up. There's something dark in that expressive amber gaze of his and you can't help but feel a delirious little shiver rush up your spine and settle into your cheeks with a deep blush. That shiver doesn't seem to get very far past those dark eyes and you realize that he's looking at you in an entirely different way than he usually does. "A-are sure you're okay?" You tilt your head at him, still confused to what's suddenly happened to your good mood but whatever it was wasn't bad… it just was something settling into the air that made your body on edge, as if expecting something to happen.

"Never better," he swallows and moves to stand up before shaking his head, before a quiet and tense, "I can take those," spills from his mouth while he swears he can all but taste the softness of your skin when he accidentally brushes his fingers against your hand and he seems to steel himself to make a decision before setting the plates into the sink.

"O-okay… thanks, Tsuna," you whisper, for some reason, it makes him gulp once more and he runs a hand through his hair while look at him with parted lips and an expression of confused innocence on your face that makes him pause. You smile at him sweetly and in that moment he decides to change his mind and take a risk.

"Why did you help me?" His voice is so quiet you have to strain to hear him and you finally relax and your smile brightens. "You could've just left me there."

"Because you needed help," is the best answer you can give, "I don't believe in holding anything against anyone, really. It just seems silly. Plus, you looked like you were in pain. I couldn't just leave you there." You smile at him, reassuringly and he just stares back at you, almost disbelievingly, while you blink at him slowly and suddenly the tension in the room is back full force when he lets out a little growl.

"After all I did to you…" he's muttering to himself now and you have to lean close to hear him again while his voice gets quieter and quieter and you have to lean closer and closer to hear him, "Every fucking thing… and you still defended me…" he looks back up at you, expression absolutely unwavering and you feel another delectable shiver up your spine. It doesn't get very far past him and you swear his eyes get darker, turning almost black with something you can't quite place or maybe you simply didn't want to place because giving it a name would give way to the tension in the room. Something would change about the tentative friendship you have with him, and you had worked so hard to finally get him to stop bullying you and start accepting you.

"Well, I consider you a friend no-" he cuts you off with a dark, irritated look and you stare back at him patiently, waiting for his temper to quiet down before you say anything else. You know better than to tell him to calm down or say a word when he gets like this. You let him know through your gaze that you wouldn't take any of his attitude so he might as well just let it go.

"Fuck this," he finally growls, louder now and you don't have much time to protest before he pulls you forward by your shirt and pressed his mouth to yours. A sweet, soft kiss you get before he let's you go and looks at you, eyes dark with something that you aren't sure isn't entirely unwanted.

"T-Tsuna?" You swallow nervously again, and bite your lower lip hard before he gives you a deep scowl and places his hands in his pockets. Staring at you with those dark eyes that make you feel so much smaller than you already were compared to his height. He easily towered over you and there was something almost deliriously hot about how he could easily dominate you completely. He could lean down and kiss you right now and you're sure that it would make you melt into a puddle. The thought makes you move quickly to grab his pajama shirt tightly and pull him close to you. You press your mouth gently against his and wrap your arms around his neck to deepen it before you sweep your tongue across his lips and sigh quietly to yourself. His lips were soft and finally you got him to respond when you pressed your body against his and his arms wrapped around your waist to pull you up tighter against him. Your fingers twist up into his hair and you gently sweep your tongue across his, coaxing it out before he abandons all gentleness with a low growl that makes your whole body tremble and you move your fingers through his hair harder, twisting and tangling it up and he's pushing against your hips to pin you to the counter. You move, feeling it press into your back and his kisses seem so much rougher with another greedy growl from his mouth. You give a muffled moan of your own and you slide your hands down his back while his fingers gently drift down your hips. You give up on gentleness as quick as his hands push your hips into his and work your tongue against the inside of his cheek and tangle with his own to fight him for control. The pleasing groan that's muffled by your mouth only makes you kiss him harder and push yourself against him again. For all of his harsh kissing, his hands are so soft and slow against you that the contrast only makes you want him more.

"Goddammit, where did you learn to kiss like that?" when he finally parts for air, the low, almost vicious snarl he gives out makes your whole body tremble again and you can't help but feel like all of your nerves have been touched by an electrical wire, raw and trembling to understand what just happened while your body floats on a cloud of delight since you knew you loved the feeling of his lips on yours and loved the sounds he made while he kissed you so hard your toes curled into the soles of your feet. You were panting, out of breath completely, but he seemed to recover fast and instead of kissing your mouth decided to move your hair out of the way to latch onto your neck and shove you against the counter so you have to lean against it to keep yourself from falling over. You can't help but moan and gasp when his teeth gently scrape against the hollow of your throat and your whole body shook when he moaned against your throat and your hips rolled into his, your legs parting to let him closer. You groan when you grind your hips into his and press hard into him so he throws his head back to cry out loudly. The sound sends such a feminine thrill through you that you do it again and he nips at your neck in warning.

"Don't tempt me, I mean it, sweetheart," he rumbles against your neck while you lean your head back and sigh softly. He slowly licks up the soft skin of your throat and moans when you press your hips harder into his and tilt your head back further so he can scrape his teeth against your skin. His hands still your hips and you can't help but give a tiny little whimper while he sucks on your neck slowly, making sure not to leave a mark in case your father saw it and you came to school with another bruise. He shook his head at the murderous thought it brought up and focused instead on your creamy skin before he can feel you swallow and you finally speak.

"…What if I want to tempt you?" You can't even find the nerve in you to be shocked at how low and husky and incredibly aroused you sounded. He pulls back from you and you have to smile because the expression on his face will be well worth the later aftershock of your bold question. He looked so surprised and… excited by that. His eyes dark with lust and the smirk on his face looking positively devious, you can tell he is going to take you up on your offer so you take that moment to roll your hips against his again and he lets out that pleasurable growl that started this whole mess in the first place. You lean forward and kiss him again; grinding your hips further into his own and you smile at the groan you get as a reward. It doesn't really dawn on you just what exactly he means until you feel his hands smooth down your hips and give your backside a little squeeze and pull you closer to him, his kisses only getting more and more insistent and you can't do anything but obey and move forward into his embrace.

You can only squeak into his wet mouth when you feel his hands slide down into your pajama bottoms and squeeze your ass tightly through your underwear.

"I told you..." is all he says before he lifts you up and his mouth is back on yours and this time his hands are everywhere and all you can do is whine and gasp and arch and beg while he licks, nips and sucks on the base of your throat with a moan. You wrap your legs around him and he sets you down on the counter so you're slightly taller than him and his hands are slowly moving down your body, rubbing your hips before a devious look crosses his face.

"He-Hey!" You squeak when you feel a warm finger pressing against the pad of your panties and the smirk on his face is enough to make you stop tensing your legs and spread them for him. You bite your lip on a moan and try not to mewl when his index finger presses right against that bundle of tense and wet nerves in between your thighs.

"Come on, don't hide your sounds from me now... _please don't_," you swear it sounds just like a command, except he's just as breathless as you are and he's looking you straight in the eyes while you part your mouth and throw your head back to cry out loudly. He rolls two fingers over your hot little button and work on you through your underwear so you'll gasp and writhe against him and you can feel his eyes on you the entire time you move and you sharply gasp his name when you feel his fingers slide past your underwear to part your slit and you have to close your eyes to stop from staring at that devious expression on his face while he watches you.

"A-Ah~" and there it was, that sweet little moan he was dying to hear the minute he started rubbing your hot clit. You just know that he's smirking at you and the thought makes you push your hips into his hand so he'll finally move faster than the slow perusal of your inner walls that he's been teasing you with. You pant and whine and beg and your eyes widen slowly when he pulls his dripping finger out and sucks on it gently, making sure to take every last drop you had so generously offered him. He keeps his eyes trained on yours while you try to regain your breathing and the look in his eyes is so very clearly conveying a message to you that only makes you hotter. You are about to get off the counter when he stops you with a hand and whatever it is you've done to him, it makes you whimper because he's tugging your pajama bottoms down and giving you this grin that makes your whole body ache.

"_Much better_," he purrs when he gets them down to your knees and pushes your legs even further apart so he can stand in between them and his fingers are right back where they started, spreading your slit once more and this time he gently moves two fingers to scissor you while his thumb rubs against your hot little button and you feel your whole body tremble again and…

"It hurts," you whimper while he slowly stretches you and it was true. Pain tugged at your skin, no matter how gently he was moving his fingers and he stops, waiting with a worried expression on his face.

"Do you want me to stop?" He sounds so concerned, so upset at the thought of you being in pain that it instantly makes you feel a fluttery feeling in your chest and you shake your head.

"No, g-go ahead..." you swallow back a painful cry as he gently moves his fingers again, although it doesn't feel nearly as horrible as before and the pain seemed duller while he tried to keep himself from moving too fast and finally your hips began to push into his hand and you relaxed when the pain finally rolled into pleasure and you felt your legs began to tremble to stay in one spot. You tried to keep yourself grounded and luckily that the counter top was underneath you because you would've surely fallen to your knees from the movement of his fingers, his thumb now moving against your clit, and his mouth was pressed up alongside your ear so you could hear him pant into it and it only made the sensation so much better with his words.

"So..._wet_," he was purring again, relaxed now that you were clearly enjoying him stroking you through to a toe-curling brain stopping orgasm, and you tense against the hand pleasuring you and you gripped his shirt to keep yourself from falling apart like putty and he rolled his fingers harder against your walls and your head tilted back when he nibbled on your earlobe, "You feel so fucking good, you know that~?" he was cooing, keeping his eyes open and watching as his fingers moved in and out of you and moaning at how you thrust your hips forward. Those flimsy little panties of yours weren't hiding anything and a wet; squishing sound hit his ears while he watched his fingers move. Heat spread between his legs and he knew that if he kept it up, he was surely going to lose control, but the way you moved, the way you reared your head back and cried out so loudly was more than enough temptation for him and he rolled your clit from side to side with his thumb so you'd really scream. "Don't you dare hide your sounds from me now, sweetheart," he demands when he sees you bite your lip again to keep down your groaning. He won't allow you to deny him and he rubs your clit between his thumb and pinky and you scream out.

"O-oh, god~! Harder, please..." you're nothing but putty in his hands and he can't help but growl at the thought of anyone else getting such a glorious view as this and he complies with your demands, his thumb rolling your clit harder and faster and his fingers scissoring you once again, this time you throw your head back and whimper out, "Oh, please, don't stop! R-right there, just like that..." you pant and he loves watching how you close your eyes and surrender completely to the feeling and he sucks your earlobe into his mouth and pushes you forward into his own hips and grind against you and his fingers work the same speed as his body and you arch your back, body bending in a gorgeous curved line while he pants against your ear.

"Just like that, hmm...?" He thrusts his hips hard against you again and you can't help but moan in approval and wrap your arms around his neck to bring him closer to you. His other hand roaming over your curves and stops to rub a hardened nipple and you arch forward as he moves his head down to pull a clothed breast into his mouth.

"Oh, yes! Like that, please, I need..." you stop and he muffles the sound of your moan with his lips while the fingers inside of you stretch further and you swear your voice is going to be raw from screaming when his mouth latches onto your neck again, still careful not to leave marks of any kind before you tangle your fingers into his hair and pull him up for a kiss.

"Yes, that's it. Beg," he demands when you finally wrench yourself away and throw your head back to cry out when he kneels down to drag his tongue over your soaked underwear and pull on your clit with his teeth. "Beg me to touch you..." his voice is so deep with lust, it's a wonder you haven't lost your mind when he moves up, fingers moving along with it. "Goddammit, you're so beautiful..." he seems to have lost control completely when he looks back down to find your hips thrusting harder into his touch and he rotates his fingers, watching you buck hard and he moves his other hand down to your slit to slide your clit back and forth between his thumbs and you nearly arch off the counter top.

"O-ooh, god that feels good! Don't stop, please don't stop, I'm so close..." with the way you were begging and how tight your walls were, he could tell and the thought only makes him hotter as you dripped onto the counter top below you and he slowed his fingers down and stopped pressing so hard. He waited until the tightness around his fingers relaxed a bit before continuing, slower this time, and you whimpered, "D-don't tease me..."

"Tease?" He pants, grinning at you and gently squeezing your clit between his thumbs, "I wouldn't dream of i- Ngh! Naughty girl," he admonishes when he feels your fingers curl into his pubic hair and wrap around the base of his cock to give a squeeze. He moves your hands out from his pants and places them on your chest and gives them a pinch. You gasp and he does it again. "Keep your hands there, squeeze your nipples... oh, just like that," he smirks when he watches you pinch your breasts and squeeze them on your own.

"Please... keep going," you beg, and he watches you squeeze your chest before going back to focusing on your hot, dripping wet cunt and growling at the view of your hips thrusting harder and higher into him with each crashing wave of pleasure on your body.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" He licks up a trail of sweat from your neck and you're so sensitive that you immediately arch into his mouth. His fingers circle your walls and your butt arches up off the counter while your head thrashes from side to side. He couldn't even take his eyes off you if he tried and his fingers twirl inside of you to the motion of his thumb rubbing your clit raw while you threw your head back again and cried louder. God, you were gorgeous and he wanted more. The feeling he got just from watching you get off... watching you roll your nipples in between your fingers just to add to the friction... it was truly something to behold and he wouldn't trade it or anything. Especially when you breathlessly pant his name in pleasure and he gets to see it all, the squishing sound getting louder, your body trembling and the way his fingers moved inside of you and he loved every single fucking minute of it. He moans again when you buck and roll your hips and cry out again.

"Fuck! Oh yes! So good..." he drags his nails over your clit and you drip more from this onslaught and he knows that he'll have to clean the counter, but he can't find it in himself to care while you calls out loudly to the heavens. "God, yes! Oh, baby, just like that!" You shout and he slams his hips against yours so you can feel just how hard he is.

"Say my name..." he growls, stopping his grinding to lean back and watch you again, watching how you push your hips into his hand and you cry out every time he rolls your clit or stretches you out. "Say it," he demands, sucking on your neck when you throw your head back and shout his name loudly.

"Oh... FASTER!" You scream and he grins and rolls your clit harder and faster and you dig your nails into his back and squeeze hard when you finally clench down around his fingers and you cry out his name again as you gush down his hand and he gently pulls his shaking fingers out and you're positively dewy on his fingers. He sticks them in his mouth and stops to catch his breath while your chest heaves from exertion and a slow, soft smile stretches across your mouth when you slide off the counter and land softly on your feet. He isn't quite sure what you're up to but as quick as you moved, he has to hold back a gasp when you pull your pants up and tug on his belt. He moves your hands to his hair and you tug on that instead, staring at him so imploringly he almost gives in.

"What? I just want to return the favor..." your expression is far too innocent for what you have in mind and with the way you were staring at him, he really truly wanted to give in but there was something nagging the back of his mind...

"Don't… please," he sounds so husky and your shaky fingers move from his hair and up to his cheeks to press a saccharine kiss to his soft lips and you curl your fingers back into his hair when you're done and move your fingers over his scalp, rubbing tenderly. "I really do mean it," he tries to delicately move your fingers from his long hair and you let him, staring up at him with that tempting look on your face, your own eyes as equally dark as his own before you give him another smile that makes his heart warm.

"Why not?" You kiss him back when he presses his mouth against yours, going back to soft and gentle while you get distracted by his warm mouth moving alongside yours and you suddenly forget what you're going to ask. You're about to lean in for another kiss when you feel something hot against your leg and you look down.

"Natsu?" You blink, confused and try to move away from the lion slightly. The mood comes crashing down as suddenly as it came when the lion purred and nuzzled his head further into your hip and you hear an annoyed growl from Tsuna.

"How did you get out?!" The lion gives him, you swear, a droll look and seems to roll his eyes and nudge you two apart with his nose. "…You little bastard."

"What?"

"He did that on purpose," the glare on Tsuna's face is truly comical when he stares down at Natsu incredulously while the lion gives another rumbling purr, as if mocking him. The Sky Lion looks up at his master, an innocent expression on his face, a 'who me? 'look in his eyes. The future don hears you snickering and he looks up when you wrap your arms around his neck and finally it's full on laughter that brings a smile to his face and he laughs right along with you while Natsu continues to try and pry you two apart.

"You are so jealous of him." You say, in between peals of laughter and you are amused to see a blush cross Tsuna's face, a bright red, embarrassed blush that quickly dissolves whatever sexual tension is left between you two and you cackle loudly.

"No." He seems too adamant about it that you have to laugh harder with the blush on his face only getting redder and your laughter only getting louder as you finally broke apart from him and, although you were still afraid to touch Natsu, allowed him to at least rub his head against you.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Tsuna shakes his head, he was not jealous of his box animal. No way, no how was he fucking jealous of a goddamn lion. He was not annoyed that Natsu had popped out of his box at the worst possible moment to ruin the very little bliss he has.

"Yes." You have to admit, you're amused at the pout on his face. It's so cute and so out of place with his long hair and piercing amber eyes that you have to let out a sweet little giggle that Tsuna stores in his memories. He'll become addicted to that giggle if he keeps hearing it.

"No."

"Yes.

"No- Dammit, (Name)!"

"Ha-ha, I won~ Do I get a prize?"


End file.
